honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Deus Ex
Deus Ex is the 113th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Deus Ex. It was published on August 30, 2016. Deus Ex was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Deus Ex on YouTube "From the developers of iconic third person action games, and the publishers of countless classics RPGs, comes the game that finally lets you live out your fantasy of role playing as a terminator." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Deus Ex Script Epic Voice Guy: From the developers of iconic third person action games, and the publishers of countless classics RPGs, comes the game that finally lets you live out your fantasy of role playing as a terminator. Deus Ex Prepare your body for the cyberpunk world of Deus Ex, ''a dystopian vision of the future where all wealth is controlled by a tiny group of global elites, corporate conglomerates manipulate politics from behind the scenes, advancements in technology make us question our very humanity and the majority of people live in a ccrippling poverty and constant paranoia. In a sci-fi setting that probably seemed a lot more far-fetched 15 years ago, but now is just way too close for comfort! Fire up your augs and get ready to wear your sunglasses at night, as you step into the cyborg shoes of one of the ''Deus Ex ''protagonists: insanely deep-voiced emotionless robot Robin Hoods who traded their humanity for sick 'Iron Man' powers which you'll use to take down gangs, PMCs, and fellow robot boys on your way to infiltrate Area 51 and take down the Illuminati in elaborate twist-filled cyberpunk epics with conspiracy plots that would make Infowars blush ''"Trump charging into a goblin nest, kissing goblins, goblin vomit. Catch him in bed with a goblin." but still deliver drama, action and tension right up until the end and linear decisions that ignore all your previous choices -- which is pretty annoying, but hey, at least this way the title makes sense! Experience a game series that started with so much promise there was nowhere to go but down! With an original title that blew gamers away with an intricate story and an unprecedented level of choice. A disappointing console follow-up that let fans down at every turn. A mobile title that was straight-up bad. And the modern reboot that was brought to you by the colors black and gold that hit a lot of the right notes but was bogged down by tedious forced boss fights, dank memes, and an ending with all the impact of a wet fart! And man, I hope you liked all that stuff because the new one is pretty much identical! Discover the gameplay variety that is the hallmark of the Deus Ex ''series, as you choose from a number of different approaches to a given objective -- that always seems to include crouch-walking through air ducts for some reason! Then choose between blasting your way through enemies like a living tank and just sneaking around and reading their emails like a total creep! Or do what most people do: try o be sneaky until you screw it up, and then murder everyone in the face! They can't see me if they're dead, right? Stealth motherf*****!!!! Track down the biotic upgrade goo conveniently hidden everywhere you go, and get ready to upgrade your augmentations, powerful alterations to your pitiful human body that lets you breath poison, kill with a thought and leap tall buildings with a single bound! Then watch as the game tries to treat your awesome robot power fantasy like a deep moral quandary instead of an obvious gameplay decision. If you really wanted this to be a hard choice, maybe don't make one of the answers "let me punch through walls." So slip out your 'Wolverine' claws and get familiar with the ''Deus Ex ''while the biotics are still hot, because if Square Enix has its way, they're gonna keep making these things until you're more tired of them than 'Call of Duty! Starring: Fat Neo; Yungdenton; JC With a Sick Beard; George Takei; Cyborg Brock Lesner; White Jax; Illuminati Confirmed; Dr No; Hatsune Miku; and Bad Guys Straight Out of Metal Gear. for ''Deus Ex ''was 'Dude Sex.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Dude Sex'' Be sure to subscribe to '''Honest Game Trailers and tell me- Adam Jensen: Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. Is this an Honest Trailer? I never asked for this. Epic Voice Guy: Oh! Uh... hey Adam Jensen. What are you doing here? Adam Jensen: I heard you were talking a lot of smack about my video game series Epic Voice Guy: Uhh... hehe, you know, just being honest! Adam Jensen: Honest, huh? That's grest. I wonder if you'll still feel like being honest after I rip out your small intestine with my cyber buds. Epic Voice Guy: Oops! Uhh, Deus Ex ''is the best video game series of all time! If you don't go out and buy ten copies of each game, you're probably a terrorist or something! '''Adam Jensen:' That's better. Now why don't you run along kid. You bother me. Epic Voice Guy: Yes sir. Adam Jensen: Well, now that he's gone, I guess it's time for me to read your comments in my awesome voice comments: "I took a shower but it still itches." "I'm Rick Harris and this is my pawn shop." "Silly rabbit, trix are for kids." "The proletariat will only be free one he seizes the means of productions." "Do it like your magic pickle told ya, jimmy." Adam Jensen: And remember, don't pirate my video games, internet, or I'm coming for you! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Deus Ex has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Special thanks to Elias Toufexis for reading our comments in his awesome voice! Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:Ion Storm Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Square Enix Category:Square Enix Europe